casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of episodes
Below is a list of all episodes of ''Casualty. Since first airing in 1986, over 1000 episodes of the show have aired, with the 1000th having aired at the end of June 2016. In total, there are 30 series of ''Casualty, with the 31st due to begin transmission on 27 August 2016. Throughout the show, directors Paul Unwin and Steve Hughes are some of many directors who have worked on episodes. At the end of each series, a large event will generally occur, in recent years at least. These events include an airport explosion in series 25, the Holby riots in series 26, the prison riots in series 27, the explosive wedding at the end of series 29 and the major car crash at the end of series 30, To date, the shortest series is series 3 with 10 episodes, and the longest series containing 48 episodes is shared between multiple series. On average, there are 33.4 episodes per series, however since 2001 the episode count hasn't dipped below 40 per series. Overview This is an overview of the series and episodes of Casualty. List This is a complete list of Casualty episodes. The episode number overall is stated, along with the number in the series, the episode name, the director, writer(s) and the airdate. Series 1 : Main article: Series 1 Series 2 : Main article: Series 2 Series 3 : Main article: Series 3 Series 4 : Main article: Series 4 Series 5 : Main article: Series 5 Series 6 : Main article: Series 6 Series 7 : Main article: Series 7 Series 8 : Main article: Series 8 Series 9 : Main article: Series 9 Series 10 : Main article: Series 10 Series 11 : Main article: Series 11 Series 12 : Main article: Series 12 Series 13 : Main article: Series 13 Series 14 : Main article: Series 14 Series 15 : Main article: Series 15 Series 16 : Main article: Series 16 Series 17 : Main article: Series 17 Series 18 : Main article: Series 18 Series 19 : Main article: Series 19 Series 20 : Main article: Series 20 Series 21 : Main article: Series 21 Series 22 : Main article: Series 22 Series 23 : Main article: Series 23 Series 24 : Main article: Series 24 Series 25 : Main article: Series 25 Series 26 : Main article: Series 26 Series 27 : Main article: Series 27 Series 28 : Main article: Series 28 Series 29 : Main article: Series 29 Series 30 : Main article: Series 30 Series 31 : Main article: Series 31 Series 32 : Main article: Series 32 Series 33 Special episodes : Main article: Special episodes Casualty@Holby City The following, if aired in Casualty's timeslot, will also be listed above. Trivia *To date, the only dates on which no episodes have ever aired are 29 February, 20 May, 24 June, 1, 8, 15 & 27 July, 11 August, 2 September and 25 December. References Category:Other information Category:Lists